Never alone
by another one to the lot
Summary: xxxxxxx "I learned to love them for who they really are..." "And now you have to learn how to keep going without them…and you know, it's just temporary" xxxxxxx please read & review REVIEW whether u hate it or love it;JUST PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

She felt like it was the end of the world, her world.

Why is it that only in critical situations you realize how much you really care about someone, when they are dying, hurt or just after they left you. That is the moment you have an epiphany, you understand all the events that lead to the moment in question, you realize the depth of your feelings, you can accept your love, friendship fully, but, the problem is… it's just too late now…

She just couldn't stop crying…

she was never any good anyway…

* * *

"Shh, don't worry they'll both come back. You know Naruto, he'll probably come back in a couple of months dragging that prick after him" the blond girl whispered while hugging her childhood friend, who was in desperate need for comfort.

Yes, yes it'll probably turn out that way,no they'll surely come she also knew she wasn't living a fairytale,where everybody lives 'happily ever after' ;and the torturing question was still there.

"What if one of them…"but she couldn't finish her sentence. The pain was unbearable; she thought a kunai slashing her throat would be better than this. "What if both of them..."

"Are you becoming your old self again? A useless little crybaby?" Ino said quite harshly. "Have a little faith in them Sakura,at least have faith in Naruto coming back with Sasuke-teme, would you?!"

She herself didn't like the fact that Sasuke run off to Orochimaru for power and Naruto left to train with that pervy old man, Jiraya was it?

Men were selfish…how should she expect boys to be?

"Useless…"Sakura mumbled more to herself. "that's how I've usually been. I…"

"You are going to be a great medic-nin, I know you'll be. I'm sure of it" the golden haired girl said with determination in her voice.

"Yeah…"

"…I heard Tsunade-sama say that you have incredible talent, she went on with more courage that she'd never seen such talent since Shizune". This was something the blond would have normally preferred to keep to herself but, as they say 'desperate times call for desperate measures'.

"Ino, I learned to love them for who thy really are, with all their faults and blemishes…and now…"

"And now you have to learn how to keep going without them…and you know what it isn't that hard when you know they'll come back…plus you still have me, Kakash-sensei…your parents" and she finished her speech with the perfect words "it's not the end of the world!"

The pain was enormous but then again Ino has always been a very persuasive person and she will become the greatest medic-nin ever, she'll surpass Tsunade. After all she was part of Team 7.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Try again. This time push 30% of your chakra in your right fist." said the first female hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Very good Sakura you're practically at the level I was when I was 6! you can do better than that!" she screamed, a kind of scream that makes you piss your pants, but luckily Sakura was already used to it and she also knew that poor abused Shizune would bolster her, telling her that she was worst then her at first ,and look at her now, a truly successful medic-nin. One rumor even said that Shizune has surpassed Tsunade, but that was only a rumor, a false one actually.

The first week was the most horrible of all, she almost pissed her pants on the first day, on her second day she puked (the old hag said 'you must get the taste for blood first', so she took Sakura to the morgue), on the third she almost passed out and than she puked, on the forth day she did pass out, on the fifth day things started getting better( the young medic-nin-to-be opted for a more light breakfast).

"Enough for today Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to study! You have to know every inch of the human body to be able to advance."

"Yes, Tsunade-shinso I will."

Oh, she was learning so fast. Soon she wouldn't have anything left to teach her. Sakura was definitely her best student.

Pfuu…these kids are growing up too fast!

…

"She can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"Well yes...she can be a bit short-tempered,but that's Tsunade" said the older medic clearly perturbed by the language of a 13 years old. "She just wants to see you progress faster, you have to be ready the day Naruto comes"

This left Sakura speechless. She knew perfectly well for what she was training so hard. The day Naruto comes back...she was anxiously waiting for him to come back. That would be the day she'll meet the more mature Naruto(that' what she hoped),but mare important she'll have someone who understands her and he'll have her to understand him. They both ache for the same thing:to bring Sasuke back.

They might want this for different reasons but it doesn't matter.

"Sakura?" Shizune cautiously tested the waters. You see in the months she's been in Konoha she digged out everything there is to know about the former Team 7 and she only had to ask once!

Well on the other hand Ino could never keep her mouth shut.

"Yes, Shizune-san?"

"Tsunade-shinso is, as Jiraya says is a hell of a woman,you just have to be patient,very patient with her; pissing her of is...is worst than committing suicide, even God would advise you to endure her for another couple of months...He knows what she's capable of,oh-hoh trust me on this one!"

"Yeah,I'm aware of shinso's...impulsiveness but thanks anyway."

Actually she had a pretty good idea of what her shinso was capable or ,the 'almighty hokage'(that's how she called herself after 4 glasses of sake) was capable of pure sadism and was usually incapable of hiding her huge lack of compassion...that was after 9 and a half glasses of sake,just before she would pass out.

"No problem. We're friends,remember; if you have a question,just ask."

"OK." the younger girl replied in a rather shy manner "See you tomorrow; bye"

"Goodbye Sakura-chan" Shizune said sounding pleased of the conversation she had just a few seconds before. She was truly sorry for this girl,but she had chosen to become a ninja and,after all she was one of the lucky ones,nobody got killed, yet.

* * *

Author Notes:

**This is my**** début so be gentle.**

**PLEASE REVIEW,you can say anything that pops thought your head ANYTHING ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

* * *

_Six months after Naruto left_

It was a chilly evening in Konohagure, with nothing unusual as all the inhabitants were sleeping,watching TV or playing shogi or doing whatever. But we're not interested about those characters, it is a little pink haired girl that is our main interres at the moment.

If you were going in or out of the village and wanted to be more discreet about it you had to go down a narrow side street,near Konoha's Botanic Garden. A small grove was blocking the ones in the garden to see in the street and vice-versa. Not very many people went down that street, it was mostly used by ninjas, that was enough to keep most people away. No one wanted to get accidentally killed... no it was better to avoid that place.

But this chilly evening, if you gather up the courage to go there you'd stumble across a young girl with bubble gum hair. You'd say she's sleeping, because her eyes are closed, but, in reality she is not... she's just resting, listening to the sounds around her. Just relaxing, taking in the refreshing cool air. And probably wondering whether she should punch you in the face for disturbing her or just ignore you...

The wind was calmly blowing through the trees behind her, she could hear the soft sough of the wind; it calmed her. It helped her forget all the pain, even if it was just for a few moments it was a blessing.

How funny was that? She found peace in the same place, on the same bench she once suffered so -

"You could catch a cold." said a familiar voice in her left, diturbing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know." _'and do you really think I care'_ she replied in a nonchalant manner.

"You're mom is probably worried sick by now and you never know what maniac could be wandering the streets." her sensei continued, he was going to give a full lecture to his only female student. Well she was actually his only left student.

And her mother was so…scary, was it his fault her daughter had a pretty high chance to become a workaholic and pass out on a deserted street and probably froze to death there? Of course not, not entirely anyway… Still he didn't want his student to aaa, well, he didn't want her to fall there. Team members may not always interact very well, they were chosen to form a team on certain criteria, like ninjutsu level and such, not at all personal preference. But these teams of genin go through so much together that, like it or not feelings develop, friendships bloom. Over the years, Kakashi came to the conclusion, and he was absolutely sure of this, that the most powerful feelings of friendship and love grow in times of danger and sorrow rather than in happy, calm times.

"Are you going preachy on me or what?" she shoot him a glare. She wasn't in the mood to be preached. She wasn't in the mood to be told bullshit. "ha-ha I don't get it why you even try. To make me fell less like shit you should understand what I am feeling." she rather hissed to her teacher. The lovely pink haired girl,with an innocent and pure soul hissed to her obviously well-meant sensei.

"Sakura,what makes you think I don't understand?" Kakashi responded with a strangely calm voice.

The said girl lifted her head, she always hated his way too calm state in moments that were far from being nice and cosy.'How the heck can he always be so freaking calm? Always...'

She shocked her head and looked in the man's eyes "All you grown-ups say the same thing; like you actually live my life and feel what I feel!" she was heating up.

The older man knew he should have tied her up like he did to Sasuke...what a drag!

"It's so...it won't work with me." she wasn't in the mood to talk. She truly wasn't in the mood for anything at all, for all it mattered.

"Oh..."

"I just wanted to spare you and myself from the bullshit" she sicerely said."OK."came his response.'He always reacted weird...well, Kakashi was a weird person, but who was her to talk anyway?'

"Please Kakashi-sensei,leave me alone." she cried exasperated. Since she started training under Tsunade she not only acquired her ninja skills but also some Tsunade-like traits, for everyone's despair.

"I can't,you're still my student...kinda... "

"Just say what you wanna say and leave." she had no intention to go home,she fucking didn't want to go home at all, so she thought it was better to listen to him.

_Here goes nothin'_ "Sakura...aren't you done sulking? I know you won't be the same girl you've been before, after all you have gone through...but it doesn't mean you have to be depressed for the rest of you're life." and then he added "Everything is going to be alright." probably out of habit, the sentence was definitely overused.

Weren't those six magical words or what! Those words have always worked on her, including now; even tough she still felt abandoned and rather unhappy his words made her fell a bit better, because she could still dream.

She cracked a little smile. _'Good, she's smiling.'_

"I really think you should go home though. I saw your mother-"

"Mom's back!?She should have been on a business trip with dad..." _shit shit shit_

"Oh…then I think you should get back, you know your mom didn't look very happy at all... " actually she looked somewhat like a rabid lion, but he better not say that if he wanted Sakura back home today without any incidents; well,at least with not so many not-so-pleasant events. (you know what i mean xD)

"Oh God..." think think "Kakashi-sense, can I ask you a fovour?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Now now Sakura there's no need to abuse your old tired teacher, you could-"

"Thank you so much for _wanting to help me_ Kakashi-sensei, you're the best of the whole lot of sensei's" the cute pink haired girl said in a too sweet voice, making the too iinocent and totally adorable puppy eyes.

'She surely is going to be a great bitch when her time finally comes ' the older man thought wickedly. "Now, what do you have in mind?"


End file.
